The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,574 are amides of aminotetrazole and acid-substituted chromones, xanthones and anthraquinones which are anti-allergic agents. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,350 are certain tricyclic compounds which are substituted, inter alia, with a carboxyl group, a carboxylate salt group, an alkyl carboxylate group, a carboxamide group (optionally N-substituted by an alkyl group), a 5-tetrazolyl group, a 5-tetrazolyl salt group, a 5-(1-alkyl)tetrazolyl group, or a 5-(2-alkyl)tetrazolyl group and which are described as anti-allergic agents. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,694 (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) are optionally substituted 8-(1H-tetrazol-5-ylcarbamoyl)guinolines and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are also anti-allergic agents. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,024 are certain 1-oxo-1H-pyrimido[6,1-b]-benzthiazole derivatives which are substituted, inter alia, by the moiety COX (where X is hydroxy, alkoxy, or tetrazolyl-5-amino) and which are described as anti-allergic agents.